


Connection

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn, Strength Kink, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli comes home to surprise. A very nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Gimli could tell from the moment he walked in the door and pulled off his boots that tonight will be an adventure.

It’s mainly the six foot elf standing completely naked with an erection in the doorway to their bedroom that gave it away.

Gimli passed an breath through his teeth as he watched Legolas tilt his head to the side, blue eyes inscrutable and fever bright with lust. After a moment of silence, Leolas spoke, his voice thick and his hands curling slightly around the door frame.

“Welcome home, melethron.” He made a show of stretching, the well formed muscles in his chest flexing temptingly under his pale skin.

Gimli found his mouth very dry, and had to swallow before answering, “ This is quite a welcome, I must say, âzyungel. What is the occasion?” He started casually, too casually, shrugging off his heavy coat and tugging the thick leather gloves off his hands with his teeth.

“I watched you work today.” Legolas answered, his eyes watching Gimli’s mouth with the same predatory look a large cat does while hunting.

“Hmmm?” Gimli sounded vaguely interested, putting his coat and gloves safely away before starting on the clasps of his shirt.

“Yes. I stayed well away from the construction, but I could still see you. You took your shirt off.” Legolas said helpfully, his hands still wrapped around the wood like it was the only thing that was keeping him from jumping on Gimli right then.

Judging by the way the elf’s erection twitched when the shirt was shrugged off to land on the floor, it might have been, Gimli thought.

“It was uncommonly warm spring day lad. You can hardly blame that on me.” Gimli said reasonably, crossing his thick arms over his chest, just to watch the way Legolas sighed, his eyes closing half way.

“Oh I don’t. I could never blame you, dearest Gimli.” Legolas whispered, voice cracking on his husband’s name. “I watched as you worked with your fellow dwarves, lifting, and shoving, pushing and pulling, carving and pounding away at that stone. I came home in a state.” Legolas sighed again, this time letting a hand drift down his front to his cock, giving it gentle stroke from tip to root and back again.

“I nearly called you home, just to see what that strength could do to me. I spent hours imagining it.” Gimli could feel sweat beading on his back and shoulders, his face flushing as he watched his Legolas pleasuring himself, trying desperately to restrain himself from running over and taking over.

“Over and over as I laid on our bed I thought about you, inside me, on top of me, holding me down while you took what was yours with all your strength.” Legolas was completely breathless, his strokes becoming faster and more desperate.

“Then I thought to myself, what could I do to test that remarkable strength? Could I break it? Ohhh, my dearest, that was the only, only thing that could stop me.” Legolas removed his hand and clutched desperately once again to the door frame, shuddering slightly and swaying like he stood on the deck of a ship that rolled on unruly seas. Gimli let out a grunt, either in satisfaction, because that privilege is his and his alone, or in sympathy, as his own erection is now straining in his trousers. Legolas was silent for a moment, breathing deeply through his nose and his eyes burning with unfulfilled desire.

“If you are willing, my dwarf, I would see it tested.” He asks, quietly, sounding hesitant for the first time in this encounter. Gimli cannot help but be moved by the devotion and trust his own showed to him in this moment of vulnerability. How could he do anything other than return it tenfold?

“I find myself completely at your service, master elf.” Gimli nodded.

Much much later Gimli would swear he did not even see Legolas move to kiss him, he’d only know that in one moment his lips were cold and bare and the next they were being pressed against a pair of warm desperate ones.

Legolas kissed with all the fervency of one who was drowning. Legolas’s tongue swept through his mouth, twining with his own and tracing his lips. His lips completely covered Gimli’s own, his own air pushing into Gimli’s mouth with every exhale. They pulled away for a only a moment to breath, and Legolas’s teeth immediately latched onto Gimli’s lower lip, biting gently. His hands anchored themselves in Gimli’s beard, and they both groaned when Legolas’s nimble fingers just barely brushed past the golden hoops through his nipples.

Gimli’s own hands were very much preoccupied by tracing up and down Legolas’s neck, down to that fragile looking collarbone and back up into the elf’s hair and gently following the delicate curve of the ear. Legolas whimpered and pushed his head into Gimli’s hand. With each kiss and touch they came closer to each other pressing so they aligned the exact way they were meant to.

“Ah!” Legolas wrenched his head back when Gimli suddenly changed tactics and set to marking the long pale expanse of neck instead. Gimli peppered kisses up and down, stopping just above the shoulder to lick and nip at the sensitive skin, leaving a bright red mark in his wake. Legolas’s toes curled and uncurled on the bare floor as he was slowly dragged ever further from his reality. Everything except that moment and where Gimli was pressed to him ceased to matter. “Gimli, melethron ohhh, saes stop.” He begged, his voice wrecked even as he tilted his head to allow Gimli to run that clever poetic tongue around to the point of his ear. “I need you. Oh saes.”

Gimli reluctantly pulled away, giving a kiss to one of the dark marks slowly blooming on Legolas’s neck.

Legolas rose unsteadily to his feet, the aftershocks of Gimli’s kisses leaving him reeling and walked quickly to the bedroom, the steady thud of his heart matched by sounds of Gimli’s footsteps following him willingly.

Gimli’s eyes widen slightly as he looked at their bed, taking in what Legolas must have been busy with today. The covers were well rumpled and the pillows were creased. Gimli stifled a moan at the thought of Legolas tormenting himself on that bed all day today, to achieve the amount of disorder that the sheets suggested. He dragged his eyes away to look at the bed posts. Each had a length of soft rope tied securely to it, trailing down to the bed. Gimli looked at Legolas, brows raised slightly. Legolas blushed ever so slightly, but returned his stare evenly.

“I said I wished to test your mighty strength dwarf.”

Gimli inhaled sharply and climbed onto the bed. Legolas gently guided him to lay down and raised his arms to be even with his head, before tying the ropes and kissing him gently.

Legolas sat back on his haunches and surveyed his work. His knots would hold, he was sure, and the rope would break, he was also sure. That was the entire point. Gimli looked up at him, spread out, trusting, and wide open in every manner for Legolas to enjoy. And enjoy he would.

They resumed their kisses, slower and more thorough than those in the hall. Legolas left to no part of of Gimli’s mouth unexplored, each kiss deeper than the last. He could taste the afternoon ale Gimli had with his afternoon meal, the mint he’d chewed while working, and the taste that belonged only to the dwarf. Gimli moaned in satisfaction as his mouth was thoroughly ravaged.

Legolas pulled away slightly, only to seat himself across the dwarf’s broad torso, a pale leg on either side, and bent down again to to leave sweet little teasing kisses along the dark lines of the coming of age tattoos that wrapped around one thick, corded bicep, across his chest, and finished on the other, equally impressive arm. Legolas let his mouth travel that well known path. Ever since the first time he had seen Gimli bare, in Lothlorien, he’d desired to know those marks, to memorise them, the taste, the texture, even the slight iron tinge his tongue could still pick up as it ran along the runes that denoted Gimli as a Lord of the House of Durin.

Above him, Gimli groaned loudly, muscles tense, and Legolas let a teasing finger circle a nipple before plucking at the golden hoop that lay nestled among the thick hair that covered his chest.

“Ah! Legolas, âzyung!” Gimli cried, panting and pulling slightly at the ropes. Legolas grinned and gently pulled one while twitching the other one side to side. Gimli cried out again, leonine head thrown backwards. The ropes cracked in protest as he yanked them hard.

“You are a horrible tease, elf.” He gritted out while Legolas pulled again, this time with his teeth.

“It is your fault, my dwarf, for presenting me with such lovely temptations. Your body is decorated so handsomely, how can I resist paying my tribute each time?” Legolas sat back on his haunches, wiggling slightly so the rosy head of Gimli’s cock just brushed the flesh of his behind.

Long pale fingers carded through the thick hair on his abdomen and lower.

“How else shall I prove my love to you, my dearest of companions?” Legolas asked.

“You could stop your blasted talking and -” Gimli was silenced in awe as Legolas sank down smoothly, never breaking eye contact.

“I told you,” Legolas sighed, “I thought of you all day.” He started moving up and down, hands supporting him from beside Gimli’s head. “I thought of this, all day.” They panted in tandem for moment, moving in rhythm.

Gimli tugged again at the ropes, that were now straining and creaking. He wished to hold his lover as he moved above him, take that long slender cock, which was now slick and dripping, in his hand and sooth it with a touch. Legolas let his head fall forward, eyes shut, feeling the way Gimli’s cock moved inside him, each touch getting closer to brushing where he desired it most. “Ai melethron, please!” He moved faster now, desperately.

“Legolas, I want to,” Gimli pulled at the ropes, arching into that tight heat, causing them both to moan. “Let me see you, âzyungel. Touch yourself.” The elf obliged and smoothed a hand down his own chest, playing with one nipple, before moving onto his own neglected organ.

“Oh-h Gimli, Gimli, Gimli!” He cried, hand moving in time his riding.

“Faster, faster Legolas!” Gimli pulled and thrashed against the bonds, perspiration soaking them both. With a sudden snap the ropes both broke into fraying halves.

One moment Legolas was arching into the air head thrown back as he raced towards his climax, the next he was flat on his back, Gimli pounding into him and finally feeling the sparks that made his body shake with every brutal thrust. His hands came up to clutch at the dwarf’s back, the blunt nails digging in for purchase against the flex and warmth and damp of sweat.

“Gimli! I’m going- I’m going to” Legolas stuttered, his voice barely making it past his panting.

“Yes, yes ûrzudul.” Gimli growled, a strong hand wrapping around the elf’s cock. His hair had completely come free of it’s braids and the mane of thick red hair made him look untamed and wild. His dark eyes were blown and fixed with singled minded determination of giving his lover his pleasure. Moments later Legolas wailed out as his climax hit, stars exploding and a roar in his ears that had nothing to do with the sea. He was lost to it, the endless feeling of falling and the warm rush as Gimli howled his own completion.

Gimli breathed harshly, arms trembling, as if he had just finished pounding steel in his smithy. He fell onto the bed, tired but thoroughly satisfied. Moments later a slender wood elf was curled up to him. He knew they should move, otherwise they would both wake tangled together and the smell of sweat and sex would linger for days.

Gimli really couldn’t bring himself to care.

Legolas wound his arms around Gimli, resting his chin on top of his head and slipping a leg between Gimli’s. His sight was slowly fading as his body demanded rest.

“Thank you, Gimli.” He spoke softly, voice a little hoarse.

“It was a wonderful thing to come home to, âzyungel.” Gimli pressed a soft kiss to the spot right above his heart and murmured, “I love you, my bright jewel.”

Legolas let a pleased smile curl his lips, before responding, “I love you as well, my star.”

Both fell into a contented sleep.            

**Author's Note:**

> This is the porniest thing I've written to date. I'd love feedback to know if it worked at all. Thank you!


End file.
